Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Archive 1 Giygas's Lair Giygas's Lair should not be an individual article, as the lair is the same as the Devil's Machine, ergo my support for the deletion. Kirby128 21:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) MOTHER3+ it shouldn't be deleted because i want to know if its an upgraded version to mother 3 or not. : Mother3+ is just a music CD. The reason the page is up for deletion though is that it was just spam, it didn't have any actual information on it. All there was on it was "jj'klnjk". There some information on the CD here http://starmen.net/merchandise/music/m3cd.php Koneke (talk) 14:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) File:Mother_1_(EarthBound_Zero)_Music_-_Snowman_(9_minutes!) A better version has been uploaded, and this file got bugged... Mr.TI purpose that the Mr.T page be deleted as it has nothing to do with Mother. -- 14:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I wrote that page... signed gamerman246 Mother 5 Why did you want to delete? This is a project that make part of the Mother series like Mother 4,and Mother 5 isn't a real game and never will be is an insult,you know? : We don't need a "Mother 5". I honestly think 3 Mother games is enough. If you really want to create another Mother game, at least work on it some more or finish it, before you create an article about it. You just started, don't rush. And be careful while editing in a wiki, use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. And don't use character names like "Giygevil", please. Just use "Giygas", or a different name for a new villain. "Giygevil" really doesn't sound too good. : This message was not meant to be offensive. I'm just being honest. 17:56, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::This is funny because both of your opinions are completely irrelevant, since we don't do fan games on this wiki. Lord G. Talk to me. 08:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh really? That "Mother 4" article was there for quite a long time, now you decided to delete it after seeing this conversation? This is funny indeed. HA HA HA. :::Boggy B (talk) 18:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Zangetsu Nev...? Forgive me if I didn't do this right but I added the pages Zangetsu Nev and Nev to this category because it literally seems to be someone advertising their not even remotely notable Mother 3 LP. --PsiPaula4 (talk) 23:05, December 23, 2014 (UTC) MOTHER 3+ shouldn't be deleted because i want to know if its an upgraded version to mother 3 or not. Jackie's Cafe This page shouldn't be deleted, as its subject is basically the gateway to moonside, and finding the evil mani mani inside is essential to the games advance. --JackPlatinum (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC)JackPlatinum Never mind, it turns out that a better version of this page exists. I'm not opposed to this pages deletion.--JackPlatinum (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC)JackPlatinum :Yeah, that's why I tagged it, its a duplicate. Turns out my delete rationale didn't display. Cheesedude (talk) 05:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :I've made it a redirect to the superior Jackie's Café. CyberSkull (talk) 11:19, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Shigeru Miyamoto Shigeru Miyamoto ‎ shouldn't be deleted, but actual content needs to be added.PSI Seven (talk) 17:10, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Sunflower Fields I believe it should not be deleted! It is a peaceful area... but honestly, it needs a little more content. AnimeboyIanpower (talk) 00:28, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I believe it should not be deleted, the article just needs more content. Ragonoid (talk) 21:54, July 24, 2017 (UTC)